


Love Like Winter

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot has found love and a second chance with Victor Fries. Even with Ed as the centerpiece of the club, he still throws a monkey wrench in their relationship. Ed is thawed, and returns with no memories after Oswald's run for mayor. Will Victor and Oswald's love continue to flourish, or will Ed come between them?





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm afraid if you keep him on ice much longer, any attempt to thaw him will result in almost certain death," Victor Fries' chemical blue eyes landed on Oswald. He could see the conflict in the younger man's green eyes. He knew how much Ed Nygma perplexed and confused Oswald Cobblepot. You could clearly read the feelings all across his face. 

"And do I care if he dies? As soon as he came out of the ice I'm sure he'd have his hands around my neck," Oswald sighed, hobbling over towards the large chunk of ice. His fingers seemed to caress the smooth surface absentmindedly. 

"Oswald, speaking as your friend. As someone who does care for you," Victor said softly, placing a gloved hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "I know you don't want him dead."   
Turning to face him, Oswald stared up at Victor. "I thought we were much more than friends, Victor." 

Brushing his pale blue lips across Oswald's forehead, Victor chuckled softly. "We are, Ozzie. We are so much more. I just meant, that I know you still care very deeply for him. I know you don't want him dead this way." 

"He was the first person I ever loved. I guess a part of me always will," he sighed, as his gaze returned to the frozen Riddler. "I really don't want him dead. But I don't want him coming after me again either. I'm so tired of the back and forth with him. I never wanted it to be that way." 

"If he's thawed, you'll have me this time. You know I'd protect you with my life, Oswald. I'm not going to watch another person I love die. I'll keep you safe." 

Moving back towards him, Oswald carefully wrapped his arms around Victor's middle, pressing his head against his chest. It was always awkward to hug him when he was wearing the suit, but he didn't mind. "I know you'll keep me safe. And you know I'll do the same for you. I do love you, Victor. I never imagined I'd be able to again." 

Victor stroked the back of Oswald's head, keeping him held close. "We'll be fine. I promise. But, if you think for even a moment that you'd want to save his life, we have to thaw him out." 

Nodding, Oswald sighed. "Okay. I .. I just don't want to be here when it's done. I don't ... I don't want to be the first person he sees. Not yet." 

"Of course, Ozzie. Ivy and I can handle it. We'll keep him from you until you're ready to see him. I promise." With that, Victor kissed the other man's dark hair, smiling softly. "It'll be okay. Trust me." 

*****  
Victor carefully watched the monitor as the ice slowly began to melt. This was a process that always made him nervous. He remembered all the failed experiments. Watching as a human body turned to liquid sludge right before his eyes. Shaking those thoughts off, he knew he had the formula perfected, but the thoughts still stayed in the forefront of his mind. 

This would be a slow process. That was the only way to make sure the system wasn't shocked too much. And still there was no guarantee. That's what Victor hated the most. No matter how many times he'd tried the experiment, there always seemed to be one variable who couldn't control. That was his subjects own mind. He had no idea how Nygma would react when he came out of the ice. With a deep sigh he stepped from the room. 

 

Returning a few hours later, Victor was pleased with the progress. The ice had melted almost completely, only leaving the man's feet still encased. Walking closer to him, he studied the man's features. He could see what Oswald had seen in him. He was quite handsome, with such sharp and striking features. Victor was lost in his thoughts, wondering what would happen when Ed was awake. But he was quickly jarred from his own reverie as a hand shot out and grabbed his own. Brown eyes flew open and a gasp slipped from the man's lips. 

"Where am I? What's going on? Where's Oswald?!" The panic was clearly written across the brunette's features as he struggled to move. 

"Calm down. You're fine. I've got you. Just try to breathe," Victor offered, pressing the man back down onto the gurney. "You're body is adjusting to things. Please can you tell me your name? What you remember?" 

Brown eyes studied the eerie chemical blue ones of the man asking the questions. "I ... I don't know. I .. my name is .. is," he seemed to struggle for a moment. "Edward. Edward Nygma," he replied. "I .. I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was being at work. With .. with Oswald. We were discussing the campaign. Did .. did he win the election?" Ed asked softly. 

Victor looked stricken. This man clearly had lost a great deal of time. It wasn't his place to tell him any of it. It was all up to Oswald. He walked to the end of the gurney,freeing Ed's feet without answering the question. "I'm sure in time you'll know all the answers you need to." 

"Where is Oswald?" the desperation was back in Ed's voice. "If you've hurt him..." he trailed off. 

"I can assure you that Oswald is fine. I'm sure he'll be around to speak with you soon. But you need to rest. It's going to take some time to warm you up. If I do it too fast, you'll go into shock." 

"I need to see Oswald," Ed struggled to get up once more, his whole body shivering. "What have you done with him?! I swear, he'll kill you once he finds out you have me here." 

With a sigh, Victor reached for the syringe, pushing the needle into Ed's arm. "I'm sorry. But I can't have you panicking." he pressed the plunger, sending the sedative into Ed's veins. "Sleep. I'll make sure Oswald is here when you wake up." 

 

"He doesn't remember anything for about the last six months or so," Victor replied, looking to Oswald. "He woke asking for you. Threatened to kill me if I'd hurt you," he gave a light chuckle. "As if I could harm one hair on your head." Victor reached, pulling Oswald into his lap. 

Oswald looked distressed as he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. "I .. I don't understand. Will he regain those memories? Or .. or could we have a completely clean slate? He .. he doesn't remember trying to kill me? Or me ... me taking care of Isabella?" 

"Not a thing of it. The last thing he remembers is working on the mayoral campaign with you. He didn't even know that you'd won. I have no idea if he'll regain any of the memories. I'm sorry I can't give you a definitive answer." he kissed Oswald's cheek gently. 

"It's not your fault," he said gently. "You had no way of knowing this would happen. I .. I don't know what to do. I surely don't want to tell him what all has happened. I'd like to keep it where he doesn't want to kill me." 

"So would I," Victor replied, stroking his fingers through Oswald's hair. "I told him you'd be there when he woke. He was so distressed I had to sedate him before he hurt himself. I do think you should see him." 

Oswald tensed slightly in his lap, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "I don't ... I don't know if I can. Seeing him," he trailed off shaking his head. "I love you Victor, but I still love him too. I'd never do anything to hurt you, but ... " Oswald groaned in frustration. "Life used to be so much easier before stupid emotions got involved." He pressed his face into Victor's neck, the cold of his skin calming him just a bit. 

Victor pulled Oswald closer, cradling his head. "I know. I'd never ask you to choose me over him," he said softly. "I know how much he means to you." 

Looking up at that, green eyes wide, the younger man looked distressed. "There .. there wouldn't be a choice that had to be made, Victor. I'm with you now," he swallowed. "What .. what Ed and I had, well, he's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't love me. He shot me in the stomach and threw me in the river. He .. he may have cared for me at one point, but not like you do." He stretched up to kiss Victor slowly. "It's nothing like what we have." 

Nodding, he cupped Oswald's cheek. "I'm glad we met each other. Now, I should probably go check on our visitor. I .. I think you should come with me. At least that way if he's awake, he won't be so distressed if he sees you." 

Crawling off of his lap, Oswald held out his hand. "But you'll stay with me. You won't leave me alone with him will you?" 

"Of course I won't leave you alone with him. I'd never do anything to put you in any danger. I promise." 

 

Victor had donned his suit so that he could stay cold as he moved into the room with the warming lamps. Oswald moved behind him, almost hiding from the figure that lay on the table. He knew Ed couldn't see him around Victor and he couldn't see Ed either. It felt like a lead weight had settled in the pit of his stomach. 

"You promised Oswald would be here. You .. you promised," Ed's voice sounded on the verge of hysterics as Victor approached him. 

"I'm here Ed," Oswald replied, stepping from behind his lover. Oswald half expected Ed to lunge, ready to strangle the life out of him. Instead, Ed began to cry softly, reaching to gently take Oswald's hand. 

It took everything in Oswald not to flinch away from the man. He looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "You really don't remember anything after the mayoral campaign?" 

"I don't. What .. what happened? Did you win?" Ed's eyes seemed to sparkle as his fingers stroked over Oswald's hand. The touch was so gentle but it made Oswald's stomach lurch. He felt sick as this man who'd tried to kill him touched him. Once upon a time, the touch would have been welcomed, but now it was painful. 

"I did win," he replied, not adding anything else. He wasn't about to reveal everything else that had happened between them. Ed could figure all of that out for himself. Victor had stepped closer, his hand on the small of Oswald's back. It was a gentle touch. A touch meant to offer silent support. 

"Oswald, I .. I don't understand what is wrong," Ed said, sounding pitiful. More like a lost child than a man who'd terrorized Gotham for months. "Why .. why are you being so cold to me? What did I do?" 

Tilting his chin up, Oswald refused to drop his guard. Ed was cunning and perhaps this was all a ruse. Perhaps he was waiting for a weak moment to pounce. And in truth, Oswald didn't know how to answer Ed's question. If he started he knew all those feelings would come bubbling out, and he wasn't even remotely ready to face that. He couldn't stand the thought of Ed rejecting him again. He didn't want to open those wounds, not when he had Victor. 

Pulling his hand from Ed's grasp, he moved to stand next to Victor, pressing himself against his side. The cold from his body seemed to sooth Oswald, grounding him again in the moment. "You should rest, Ed. I'll be back later." He knew that his eyes were glistening with tears as he spoke, and if anyone had looked close enough, they'd see his hands trembling. Turning on his heel, he headed out of the room. It just hurt way too much to hear Ed's voice, to see those big brown eyes looking up at him with such confusion. 

Victor quickly followed Oswald from the room. He caught up to the smaller man, watching as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry Ozzie. I shouldn't have pushed you to see him. I .. I didn't think," he swallowed. "I was just hoping it would bring you closure. That .. that you could move on." 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Victor, his head resting against his chest. "I .. I hate him. I hate everything he's done. Everything he took away from me." His voice was muffled against Victor. "But seeing him like that. Looking so vulnerable. I can remember why I fell in love with him. I can remember how things were." 

With his large gloved hand, Victor cradled the back of Oswald's head, stroking his hair gently. "Things aren't like that any more. He betrayed you. He tried to kill you. He would have succeeded had it not been for Ivy. He may not remember those things now, but those memories could return at any time. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt you."

"I know you'd never let him hurt me. You'll always keep me safe, Victor." Oswald leaned up, looking into those glowing blue eyes. 

"You're so right, Ozzie. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe," he whispered, leaning down to brush his pale blue lips against Oswald's. "You need to get some rest. I know this is taking a huge toll on you." 

"I just need you right now," he whispered. "I .. I just need you Victor. I'm so confused about everything. Everything, but you and me." 

The taller man scooped Oswald up in his arms, cradling him against his chest. "I'm glad you aren't confused about us. I really do love you Ozzie. I never imagined I'd find anyone after Nora. Then you showed up." 

Oswald smiled, pressing his face into Victor's neck. He never knew how to respond when the older man said things like that. He knew how much it hurt him to speak of Nora, and the fact that he was so open with Oswald was a gift. He pressed his lips to the icy skin at his neck, feeling as the pulse throbbed there. 

Carrying him into the bedroom, he gently placed Oswald onto his bed. He knew he wouldn't have as long as he wanted with him once he removed his suit, but he also knew that he needed to feel Oswald completely. Oswald watched him with wide eyes as his beautifully pale blue skin was revealed to him, the veins in his arms and across his chest faintly glowing. He was always so mesmerizing to look at. 

Crawling up onto the bed, Victor lowered himself onto Oswald, causing him to suck in a breath through his teeth. The cold sent a shiver through him, but it wasn't unwelcome. It was delicious to Oswald, and just so Victor. He gently wrapped his arms around Victor's back, fingers trailing down his spine. "I love you, Victor. I'm sorry that I'm being so weird about this." 

Pressing a finger to his lips, Victor shook his head. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. This whole thing is weird. I can't imagine how you feel. I know your heart must be hurting." He leaned down and kissed Oswald softly. "I don't want you to be in any kind of pain, Ozzie. I wish I could do something to fix it. I .. I should have never suggested thawing him out." 

"If I hadn't wanted him to live, I would have let him stay frozen. You did nothing wrong, Victor. You know me well enough to know that I didn't really want him dead. Just that I don't really know what else to do with him either," Oswald sighed, wrapping his legs around Victor's waist. "But that's enough about Ed. I don't want to think about him. Make me forget, even if it's just for a little while," he whispered. 

Victor couldn't deny the plea from his partner. In truth he'd never be been able to deny him anything anyway. His lips moved against Oswald's skin, teasing and nipping. The sounds his little bird made were music to his ears. He loved when his little bird would sing for him. 

Placing open mouthed kisses against the throbbing pulse at his neck, Victor began to work on the buttons of Oswald's shirt. He grumbled softly under his breath, complaining about all the layers his lover decided were necessary. 

"I thought you liked unwrapping me, Victor," Oswald teased, brushing his fingers through his soft white locks. "Didn't you once say it was like Christmas every day?" 

Victor chose to ignore his lover's comment, kissing along Oswald's chest as his skin was laid bare before him. He loved to watch him shiver as his lips moved lower. His cold, wet tongue moved over his stomach causing Oswald to buck up against him. 

"Victor, please don't tease," he whined, pulling on his hair. 

"Teasing is half the fun, little bird," he chuckled, nimble fingers opening Oswald's belt. His lips trailed down from his belly button to kiss lower. 

"You're mean, Victor," he complained, trying to push his pants down further. 

"You don't even remotely mean that," he laughed, finally freeing Oswald. He smiled at the sight before him. Oswald's hard cock was laying against his stomach looking absolutely delicious. 

"My God Oswald, you are so beautiful. I don't know how in the world I got so lucky. But I'm not letting my little bird go, that's for sure. You're stuck with me now." Victor smiled, before lowering his lips over Oswald's cock. 

A soft laugh bubbled from Oswald, quickly turning into a moan. His head fell back against the pillows, fingers tangling and pulling on Victor's hair. Swallowing around him, Victor looked up into Oswald's face, his chemical blue eyes loving the pleasure that was etched across his face. He always loved to make him feel good. To distract him from the issues that would leave him stressed out. His large cold hand slid up Oswald's thigh, squeezing the soft flesh gently. He loved the sounds Oswald would make. It was quite entertaining just how loud he could be. He wasn't sure that the other inhabitants of the manor appreciated it though. 

The cold of Victor's mouth sent goosebumps racing all over Oswald's skin. He'd grown to love how the cold would feel against the heated flesh of his hard cock. The temperature difference was a huge turn on for him. Then again, everything about Victor turned him on. He pulled on his lover's hair as his hips rocked, pressing more of his length into his mouth. "Mmhm, Victor please, please don't stop," he purred, gently stroking his cheek with his free hand. 

Victor moved his head over him more quickly, his hand gripping the base of Oswald's cock as he worked him. He hummed around the younger man's shaft, sending vibrations through his small frame. 

"Shit Victor, I .. I changed my mind. Stop," he growled, trying to pull his lover off of him. "I .. I need you inside of me. I need you to fuck me." 

Victor moaned at his words, pulling off of his cock with a loud pop. "Are you trying to kill me, little bird," he hummed, his fingers teasing up his thigh. "How badly do you want me? You have to tell me." 

"I .. I don't want you," he blinked, swallowing hard. "I need you Victor. I .. I'm going to explode if I don't have you inside of me. I'm .. I'm so desperate for you. I've never felt this way about anyone else ever." 

With that confession, Victor was completely powerless to deny his lover. Moving over him, he reached into the bedside table grabbing the bottle of lube that they kept there. He made sure Oswald was watching him as he coated his fingers. Leaning forward Victor kissed him hard as his fingers teased his entrance. Oswald spread his legs as far as he could, hips arching up towards Victor's touch as his tongue pressed into his cold mouth. His fingers tangled into his soft while locks as he kissed him deeply, drinking him in.   
Once Victor felt that Oswald was well enough prepared, he moved between the smaller man's legs. Gripping his cock by the base, he slowly began to slide into him. Oswald wrapped his legs around his lean waist, moaning softly as he pulled Victor to his lips. "I love you so much," he hummed, stroking Victor's face. "You feel so good." 

He pulled him close, returning Oswald's kiss. "I love you too, my little bird. I always will." Slowly Victor began to move inside of him, his icy cock stretching and filling his tight heat. Victor lost himself in the sensation of being wrapped in his lover's warmth. He knew this would never last as long as he wanted it to, but he'd learned to enjoy it while he could. It made him work harder each day to find a way at reversing his condition just so he could spend every moment in Oswald's arms. 

Moaning loudly, Oswald rocked into Victor's thrusts, begging with his body for more. His hands roamed over his back, coming to rest on his biceps that flexed under his fingers. He always loved to feel Victor's muscles flexing, the cold of his skin burning his fingertips. It was pain and pleasure mixed up in one person. "Please Victor. Harder. I need more," Oswald whined, locking his legs tighter around him. 

Victor moved, leaning back so he could grip Oswald's hips. He knew he was holding him too tightly and that he'd leave bruises, but it seemed was what he wanted. His quickened his pace, driving hard into his lover, moaning at the way his walls tightened around him. He was certain he'd died and gone to heaven. Or at least this was the closest he'd ever get. He could feel the pleasure blooming in his abdomen and he knew it wouldn't take much more before he'd be coming hard. Reaching between them, Victor wrapped his fingers around Oswald's cock, stroking him in time with his hard thrusts. "Come for me, little bird. I know you're close. I can see it in your eyes." 

And Victor was right, Oswald wanted to come so badly. Looking up into his lover's eerie blue eyes was enough to finish him. He came hard over Victor's hand and his own stomach. He was always shaken after an orgasm like that, his whole body trembling as he clutched at Victor. 

There was nothing the white haired man could do to prolong this. Leaning forward he captured Oswald's lips as he came, moaning into the kiss. He was well and utterly spent as he collapsed to the side of Oswald, not wanting to crush him with his weight. Pulling him close, he stroked his dark locks, kissing his forehead. "You are so magnificent, little bird. Perfect in every single way." 

******  
Oswald wasn't sure what had possessed him to visit Ed. Especially not alone. The only times he'd been in the man's presence, he'd had Victor there beside him. But for some reason today he'd been drawn down to the room. Ed wasn't so much a prisoner, just someone that wasn't completely trusted, and Oswald didn't want him having free roam of the manor. Not yet anyway. Not until he could figure out what exactly Ed knew. 

Knocking softly at the door, Oswald was still surprised at how soft Ed's voice was. How timid he still seemed even after the weeks he'd been thawed out. 

Stepping into the room, he noticed Ed sitting on the small bed, his long legs drawn up to his chest, chin resting on his knees. He looked more like a kicked puppy than any criminal mastermind. Even so, Oswald was still afraid to get too close to him. The docks continued to play over and over again in his mind as he looked at Ed. 

Carefully he lowered himself into a chair across from Ed, sighing. "You still have no memory? Nothing is coming back to you?" 

Brown eyes flicked up from the floor to land on Oswald's green ones. "Are you in love with him?" 

The question caught Oswald off guard and he knew it showed on his face. "Excuse me? I don't see how that is of any concern to you." 

Ed blushed, turning his face from Oswald. "I .. I guess it's not any of my business. I just thought.." he trailed off. 

"You thought what? I mean, you made it very clear what your feelings for me were." 

"I did? I .. well," Ed swallowed. "Clearly whatever I said hurt you. I .. I apologize Oswald," he chewed his lip, looking back up at him. "He .. he treats you well though?" 

"This isn't really a conversation I want to have with you. Anything that might have happened between us is a mute point. Victor... Victor is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He loves me just the way I am. He's .. he's not tried to change me, nor been embarrassed of me. " He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back in the chair. Being this close to Ed and having this conversation was almost more than he could handle. He found himself wishing Victor were here. 

"I wish I could remember what happened. I .. I know you aren't going to tell me. And you don't owe me that. I just know I must have really fucked things up for you to be acting this way. For you to be so cold towards me," he chewed his lip, looking down at his hands. 

"You aren't the only one that screwed things up, Ed. But, it's the past. I've moved on. I .. I think it's time you did as well. I mean, of course you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like," he swallowed. "Victor may be able to help you recover your memories. I don't know. You'll have to ask him. I don't wish you any ill will, but I just don't think there is room in my life for you now. Not any more." The words came out of his mouth, but he wasn't entirely sure he really meant it. His heart ached painfully in his chest as he stood to leave. "Good luck Ed." 

******  
"VICTOR! VICTOR HELP!" Oswald called out, shuffling through the manor. 

The tall, white haired man skidded around the corner, rushing to take Oswald in his arms. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" his concern showed clearly in his chemical blue eyes as he looked over the smaller man. He couldn't notice anything wrong, but still he cupped his face, his heart pounding wildly. 

"It's .. it's Ed," he choked out. "I .. he's gone. I can't find him anywhere. There .. there is no note, nothing. He's .. he's disappeared. I .. he shouldn't be out in the city on his own." 

Victor closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Oswald's. "Jesus Christ, you scared the life out of me. I thought something was wrong," he sighed, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. 

"Something is wrong!" He replied. "Victor, it's not safe for him to be out in Gotham by himself. Not when he has no memory of things. There's a lot of people out there who'd want him dead." 

He had to bite down the pang of jealousy that rose in his chest. Victor knew Oswald loved him, but he couldn't fight the fact that there were still very strong feelings for the other man as well. "I .. I'm sorry Oswald. I know you're worried about him. I'll help you find him. He couldn't have gotten very far." He pulled the smaller man to his chest, stroking his hair, trying to get him to calm down before he ran off half cocked. 

"Victor, we have to find him before someone kills him. If .. if something happens to him.." he sighed. "It'd be all my fault you realize that. He's out there completely defenseless." 

He knew there would be no reasoning with his lover. "Let me get my suit on. We'll go search for him. I'm sure he'll be fine Oswald." 

"Please hurry! If . if he dies, Victor.." he trailed off, sinking down into one of the overstuffed chairs. 

Victor disappeared into the freezer, coming out a few minutes later in his cold suit. He couldn't believe he was about to go out in the city looking for the man who'd tried to kill the man he loved on multiple occasions. It all seemed so surreal to him. "Are you ready?" he asked, looking at Oswald. He hated how distraught he looked. It made his heart lurch painfully in his chest. It also made him wonder if it were he and not Ed that was missing if Oswald would have the same reaction. 

Oswald was on his feet limping towards the garage. It pained Victor that he didn't speak, that he was just so hellbent on getting out into the city to find Ed. The man who'd tried to kill him. That phrase kept running over and over through Victor's mind. And even though he tried his best, he couldn't stamp down the anger that bubbled just below the surface.

They'd searched the city for hours, Victor growing increasingly frustrated as Oswald grew more manic. He'd spent a good portion questioning Oswald as to Ed's old haunts, anywhere that he might have gone. Oswald's brain was a jumbled mess as he tried to think. Finally a thought would occur to him, and he'd hoped he was wrong. Victor would suggest the docks. So much had transpired between the two of them in that spot, that perhaps Ed had subconsciously been drawn to it. 

The trembling in Oswald's frame didn't go unnoticed as they arrived at their destination. Victor knew how much pain he'd been through in this spot. How his life had ended here in more ways than one. He'd gently place his hand on the small of Oswald's back as they scanned the dock to see if there was any sign of Ed. 

Victor spotted him first. Standing at the very edge, peering down at the dark, stormy waters. Oswald saw him a few seconds after Victor and he tried to run towards Ed. Reaching out, he grabbed his arm, stopping Oswald from storming in head long. "Wait. Slow down. He's in a bad place. Let's go slow with this okay?" 

Oswald's green eyes looked wild as Victor restrained him. But, he knew the older man was right. A wrong step and Ed could do something completely drastic. "Fine. Fine," he nodded. "We .. we just have to get him away from the edge of the dock. That water..."he trailed off, his small frame shivering at the memory. 

Victor set off towards the water, noticing that Oswald wasn't following. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze he moved towards Ed, knowing it was up to him to talk to him. That Oswald wouldn't be moving from that spot. And he couldn't blame him. There were so many bad memories for Oswald in this spot. 

Moving towards Ed, he knew he must look intimidating as hell in the big, mechanical suit, the dry ice causing tendrils of smoke to curl around his face. Slowly, so he wouldn't startle Ed, he lowered himself to his knees in front of the man. The man who was crying silently. 

"Edward," he spoke, keeping his voice low and gentle. "You need to come away from the edge. How about you come back to the manor with Oswald and I? We'll get you warmed up, something good to eat, and you can rest." 

Brown eyes locked onto blue, and the sense of loss and sadness was like a punch to the gut for Victor. 

"Why? Why should I go back there? I'm not wanted. There is no room for me there. No room in his life," he gestured over Victor's shoulder towards Oswald. "I don't know what happened, but clearly whatever I did, it's the worst thing I've ever done. I hurt the one person who ... " he trailed off, swallowing hard. "The one person who loved me." 

"He .. he still loves you," Victor replied. "So much in fact he's been frantic since you vanished." It pained him to admit it out loud. That the man he loved, still loved this man in front of him. "Whatever has happened between the two of you, you will always be important to him. No matter what. Edward, please come away from the edge. Just come back home with us." He held out his hand, looking towards the dark haired man. "Please, for Ozzie." 

"He's never let anyone call him that before," Ed said softly. "You know, he loves you. Very much. I've .. I've never seen him look at anyone like that before. I may not remember a lot, but I do remember enough to know that." 

Victor tried to pretend that the words didn't make him feel better, but they did. Of course he had doubts about Oswald's true feelings towards him, especially when Ed had come along again. Those words seem to ground him, and he offered a soft smile to the other man. "Well, I .. I love him too. When I lost my wife, I never imagined I'd feel that way about anyone ever again. I didn't think I deserved to feel that way, you know?" He offered softly, waiting for Ed to take his hand. "But then that little bird came along," He knew the smile on his face was probably incredibly dopey at this moment, but he didn't care. "He .. he made me feel again. If .. if it hadn't been for Oswald, I wouldn't be here. At least not in any capacity where I'm worth anything." He laid a gentle, gloved hand on Ed's shoulder. "He's not going to throw you away." 

Ed flinched away at first, before letting his hand slip into Victor's outstretched one. "He probably should just throw me away. I've hurt him. I .. I don't deserve his forgiveness." 

"Everyone deserves forgiveness and a second chance, Ed." He stood up, pulling the dark haired man with him. "Let's get back home." 

Victor turned walking with Ed, keeping him close to his much larger body. Soon they'd made it to where Oswald stood, his green eyes looking sad but yet hopeful. "Ed?" he questioned, holding his arms out. 

Without hesitating, Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald, laying his head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything. So sorry." 

"It's alright, Ed. Everything will be alright." Looking over the shoulder of the man in his arms, he mouthed a silent thank you to Victor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed begins dealing with some of the demons of his past. He finds himself leaning heavily on Oswald. And Victor finds out that loving a man who loves another can be incredibly difficult. 
> 
> (This one is short .. but I promise there will be more)

The plate slipped from Ed's hands before he could manage to grab it. It crashed to the floor sending shards flying. Quickly he dropped to his knees, trying to gather up the broken pieces, panic clearly written across his features. 

"Ed! Don't touch the pieces," Victor's voice was a little louder than he'd intended for it to be as he went to grab a broom. 

"I .. I'm .. I'm so sorry," Ed stuttered, still clutching at the pieces. "I .. I didn't mean to break it. It .. it was an accident." 

As Victor reached down to lift Ed up, Ed flinched violently away, cowering against the cabinets. "Please.. please don't hurt me. It .. it was an accident," he sobbed, curling into himself as though he were trying to make himself smaller. 

Sighing, Victor knelt down next to him, touching his cheek gently. "I'm not going to hurt you Ed. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just didn't want you to cut yourself. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He carefully took Ed's hand in his, prying the pieces from him. The skin of his palm was cut, but nothing too deep. 

Oswald walked into the room, looking shocked to see these two men in the floor. "What? What happened?" he asked softly. 

"Ed cut his hand. Will you take him to clean it up while I take care of the glass?" Victor tried to keep his voice calm so he didn't upset Ed further. "Just a little accident in the kitchen. No big deal." 

Ed clung to Oswald as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He was trembling and there were still tears running down his cheeks. He stared down at the blood welling up in his palm as though he couldn't even figure out where it was coming from. 

"Come on Ed. Let's go to the bathroom." Oswald kept his voice low as well, speaking to him in a soothing manner. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Anytime Ed thought he'd made a mistake, or did something to upset one of them, he'd cower. But, Victor seemed to have that affect on him worse than Oswald. Perhaps it was because he was so much bigger, more muscular. 

Shuffling into the bathroom, Oswald ran Ed's palm under the water, before using a cloth to clean it up. Applying antibiotic ointment, he moved to begin bandaging the wound. "What happened, Ed?" he asked gently. 

"I .. I don't know. The plate .. it just slipped from my fingers. And.. and when Victor saw, I .. I was just so scared he'd hit me. Or .. or something," he stuttered, looking at Oswald with terrified brown eyes. 

"Victor isn't going to hurt you Ed. He would never hurt you," he said softly, stroking Ed's cheek. "Neither of us will. I promise." 

"His voice was just so loud." 

"He just didn't want you touching the broken glass, is all. I know he didn't mean to scare you." Oswald brushed Ed's hair back from his forehead. 

"He reminded me of my father. So loud and towering above me," he swallowed hard, his eyes looking distant as though he was trapped in a memory. "I .. I just knew I was going to be hit. Kicked. Beaten. I did something bad, so I must be punished." 

The distant, hollow sound of his voice broke Oswald's heart. Ed had never spoken of his past before, not until he'd be frozen then thawed out. "There is no reason for you to be punished. It was an accident." 

"Doesn't matter. Only stupid boys have accidents. "

Cupping his cheek, Oswald sighed as Ed flinched softly. "You aren't a stupid boy, Ed. Not by a long shot." 

*****  
"Is he sleeping?" Victor asked, looking up as Oswald walked into the freezer. It always made Victor smile to see Oswald so bundled up. Layers upon layers of clothing that truly did make him waddle. But today, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. There were so many conflicting emotions running through him. It was hard to watch the man you loved dote on the man he still loved. 

"Finally," Oswald, sighed, dropping down onto the edge of Victor's bed. Exhaustion written clearly all over the smaller man's face. 

Victor gave a noncommittal shrug, leaning his back against the headboard. 

"What is it Victor? I can tell you have something to say. Just come out with it. I'm too tired to try to read your mind." he pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to face him. 

"I don't want to fight with you," he sighed, his blue eyes meeting Oswald's green. "You ... you just have to understand how hard this is for me. I know you said that there would never be a time when you'd choose Edward over me, but .." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Nevermind." 

"I'm not choosing Ed over you. He's .. he's broken, and it's because of me. I can't just turn my back on him. You saw how he was." 

"I'm not asking you to turn your back on him. I'm ... I'm just asking you not to turn your back on me," Victor said softly, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

Oswald looked surprised as he reached to take Victor's hand between his gloved ones. "I .. I'm never going to turn my back on you. I love you, Victor. Yes, I still love Ed, but ... but it's different. He needs me .. needs us right now." 

"He doesn't need me. He's terrified of me." 

"You remind him of his father. Only because you're so much bigger. Not that you've done anything other than that." Oswald sighed. "From what I gathered from our conversation earlier, his father used to beat him. On a daily basis. That's why he freaked out so badly about the plate. He thought he was going to get a beating. Something in his mind has regressed back to his childhood." 

"It's the freezing process. Or the thawing. I haven't worked out which causes it yet," he replied, leaning his forehead against Oswald's. "This is as much my fault as it is your's." 

Leaning into him, Oswald pressed his lips to Victor's cold ones. "This isn't going to break us. I'm finally happy. I'm happy with you. Tell me we can work this out. Please, Victor?" 

"We .. we can work this out. I just don't want to lose you Oswald. Being with you is the happiest I've been in years. I don't want to go through losing you. I don't ... I don't think I could survive it." 

"I'm not going anywhere." Oswald pressed himself into Victor's arms, his cheek against his bare chest. 

Swallowing hard, Victor held him close, just drinking in his warmth. His very presence seeming to ground him a bit more. "I love you, Oswald," he whispered. 

"I love you too, Victor. I promise I do." 

They remained like that for a while, until Victor felt Oswald shiver. "It's too cold for you in here. You need to go. I don't want you getting sick, or ... or the cold hurting your joints."

Oswald made no attempt to move. Looking down, Victor saw that he had fallen asleep. He wasn't at all certain how he'd manage to get comfortable with the cold in the freezer. Much less fall asleep. 

Sighing softly, he moved, gently picking Oswald up in his arms. He had to get him into his own room and warmed up before he froze to death. "Silly little bird," he whispered, carrying him bridal style through the manor. He made his way to Oswald's room, moving to gently undress him. He changed Oswald's clothes, before slipping him under his covers. Smiling down at the smaller man, he tucked the blankets around him, and kissed his forehead. "I'd do anything for you Oswald. I hope you know that. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning." 

Victor cast a longing glance over his shoulder as he made his way from the room. The ferocity with which he loved that man hit him hard. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, but he was still so afraid about the added presence of Edward Nygma in their house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comes across a scene that truly upsets him and drives him further into his research for a cure. Jealousy is a huge issue for him at this moment, afraid that he's going to lose his love to a ghost from the past. Ed is left with so many questions about the gaps in his memory. And Oswald is once again stuck in the middle.

Oswald stirred from his peaceful slumber as two long arms wrapped around him from behind. He thought that he surely must be dreaming. Slowly green eyes fluttered open and he rolled over, looking directly into Ed Nygma's big brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I .. I just .. I woke up scared. I had a bad dream," Ed stuttered, pulling back slightly from Oswald. 

"No, it's fine. You just surprised me is all." He pulled him closer, letting him rest his head on his chest. "Try to go back to sleep." 

"Thank you for everything, Oswald. I .. I know it's probably not easy for you. To just let me into your home like this. Into your bed even," he swallowed hard. "I just .. I feel like I don't know who I am. Like, I've lost myself." Ed's eyes filled with tears as he spoke. "I don't know if I'll ever find myself again." 

"You will. It'll happen. We'll figure it out together." He stroked the taller man's hair, yawning softly. "But right now we need to get some more sleep. You know I need my beauty rest," he teased softly. 

"You're beautiful just as you are, Oswald." Ed whispered softly, tucking his face into his chest. 

Oswald blinked at the words, feeling his heart suddenly pound against his ribs. He'd never imagined he'd hear those words from Ed. "Get some sleep," he whispered again. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

Staring at the ceiling, Ed's words continued to run through Oswald's mind. He thought he was beautiful. Why hadn't he been able to say those words to him before? All those stupid old feelings bubbled up to the surface and it made his stomach hurt. He was with Victor now, and happy. Victor loved him and had no problem showing it or saying it. Something Ed had always struggled with. Even denied that he had any feelings, and now this. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. He needed more sleep before he could deal with this. 

Slipping into the opulent master suite, Victor stopped short when he saw that Oswald wasn't alone. His heart wrenched painfully in his chest at the sight of Ed curled up with his partner. The jealousy was so real because he could do something Victor couldn't. He'd give anything to spend the night with Oswald in his arms. To be able to hold him through the entire night, feeling his warm body pressed against him. Not for the first, or by any means the last time, Victor cursed his condition. It'd taken so much from him, and now it had taken this too. 

Turning on his heel, he left the room, closing the door behind him. His heart ached and he tried to stamp down the jealousy that rushed through him. The previous conversation he'd had with Oswald rang in his ears. He knew that they loved each other, but he also knew that Ed was a huge part of Oswald's life. That he always would be. Victor was so afraid that they wouldn't be able to find any kind of balance with it. 

Pushing into the freezer, he shut the door. He turned the lock, something he hadn't done since he'd moved in. He just needed some time to think. Some time to figure out if he could work passed this jealousy that was eating him alive. 

Victor moved over to the area that was set up as his lab. He was so close to a cure . He hadn't told Oswald yet, he'd hoped to make it a big surprise. But now, he wasn't so certain that it would be something he'd care about. Shaking his head, he tried to push those thoughts aside. He knew deep down that Oswald would be thrilled. He was just angry and confused. 

Turning to his research, he studied his notes. Going over graphs and charts. He lost himself in his work, not realizing that hours had passed. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door rattling. And then the banging started. 

"Victor! Open up please? Are you okay? What's going on?" Oswald's voice came through the thick door, muffled but still sounding panicked. 

Steeling his nerves, Victor made his way to the door, opening it just a crack. "Everything is fine, Oswald," he said softly. "I'm just working is all. You .. you seemed like you were well taken care of this morning." The words came out more harshly than he had intended them to. 

"Excuse me?" Oswald honestly looked puzzled as he stared up into Victor's face. 

"I came in to your room like I always do first thing in the morning. And I saw you and Edward all curled up together. You both seemed quite comfortable," he swallowed, unable to look Oswald in the eyes. 

"Oh Victor," he sighed. "He had a nightmare. He was scared. I .. I couldn't just turn him away. I promise that's all it was. He was just scared." 

Victor opened the door to the room the rest of the way, moving to go sit in one of the chairs. Leaning over with his elbows on his knees, he covered his face. "Why is this so hard? Why am I so fucking jealous? I've never been like this before." 

Moving to sit next to him, Oswald pressed himself against his side. "I don't mean to make you jealous. That ... that isn't my intention, Victor. I'm not trying to do any of this. I just, I feel responsible for Ed. I do love him, but not in the same way I love you." he reached for his hand, locking their fingers together. 

Victor brought Oswald's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry Oswald. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know why I'm reacting to him like this. I .. I guess after everything that happened between you two, I'm just scared he'll hurt you, or .. or that I'll lose you." 

"You aren't going to lose me. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to run away with Ed, or anything like that. I ... he just can't be alone right now. He'd be in so much danger. Maybe if he can recover some of his memories, maybe then I won't feel so responsible for him. And if he remembers things, he'll go back to hating me. Not clinging to me." 

"I don't want him to hate you Oswald. You don't deserve that."

"How can you be so certain of that? That I don't deserve hatred. I did some really bad things to Ed." 

"And he tried to kill you. Not once, but twice, Oswald." Victor said softly. 

He swallowed, sighing. "I know, you're right. He and I both have done some fucked up things. I ... It never would have worked between us. Not with all the stuff that went on. I don't know how I ever thought it would. But, Ed doesn't remember any of that. I ... he's so broken. He told me that he doesn't know who he is any more. I suppose I have to help him figure that out. So that he can have some sort of life. I mean, that is the right thing to do. Isn't it?" Oswald turned his gaze to Victor, looking lost and distraught. 

"I can't tell you what to do, Oswald. You have to decide what is right. What makes you feel better. What is best for you both," he swallowed hard. 

"But it's not just me and Ed. It's you and me too. I don't want you to think for a moment that I am not considering your feelings in all of this. You are my world, Victor. My entire world. Please don't think for a moment that you aren't." 

Leaning forward Victor pressed his lips to Oswald's. "It's too cold in here for you. Your lips are turning blue. You need to go get warmed up," he said softly. "I don't want you getting sick." 

"You'll come see me later? Maybe we can have dinner together?" Oswald asked, his eyes looking hopeful. 

"Of course, little bird. I'll come join you soon. I just want to finish up in here. I'm getting pretty far along in my research. I'm hoping to have a breakthrough soon. Then .. well, I'd never have to leave your side." 

"Really? Oh Victor," Oswald beamed wrapping his arms around the taller man. "That .. that would be so wonderful. We .. we could always be together then." He kissed him softly, standing up. "I'll leave you to your work. But I'll see you soon." 

Victor took a deep breath, smiling softly. "Yes, I'll see you soon." 

Waiting to make sure that Oswald was safely ensconced in his study, Victor made his way out of the freezer. He was in search of the man who'd caused so many of their issues. He wanted to talk to Edward Nygma. No, needed to talk to him. 

Moving through the manor, he found the brown eyed man sitting in the library reading. "Edward, may I have a minute of your time?" 

Ed jumped at the sound of the man's voice, dropping the book he held in his hands. "I .. I .. of course. Please." he gestured to the chair next to him. 

"You and I need to talk," he lowered himself into the chair, his gaze never leaving Ed's face. 

"I'm .. I'm sure we do. Oswald told me that you saw us this morning. I .. I promise it was completely innocent. I had a bad dream and didn't want to be alone," Ed rambled on, wringing his hands. "I know it must have looked horrible to you." 

"Well, finding your lover in bed with another man will do that," he chewed his lip, suddenly feeling like he had no idea what to say or do. "Look, I love Oswald with every ounce of my soul. I would do anything for him. He still cares about you so incredibly much. I can't stop him from feeling that way. I .. I wouldn't dream of trying. But, I swear on everything I am, that if you hurt him I will end you. That's not a threat Edward, that's a promise. Are we clear?" 

"Of .. of course," Ed stammered, his eyes wide as he took in the larger man in front of him. "I .. I would never dream of doing anything to hurt him." 

"You say that now," he swallowed. "And I know you don't remember things, but you did try to kill him twice. So if that urge ever strikes you again, just remember my words." 

"I .. I tried to kill him? Why .. why would I do that?" 

Victor realized that he'd said something he shouldn't have. He swore silently in his mind. "You .. you two have history. A lot has gone on between the both of you. It's not my place to say what all happened. But, I just want us to be clear. I .. I don't know if I can be your friend Edward. We have to live under the same roof, and that's fine. It's what makes Oswald happy. That is my number one concern. It always will be." 

Ed swallowed hard, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "I .. I understand. I .. I'm sorry for everything that I've apparently done. And even more sorry that I don't remember. Perhaps .. well, Oswald mentioned that you might be able to help me recover my memories. If .. do you think you .. well, if you would be willing to help me with that? I completely understand if you don't want to. I .. I just thought I would ask." 

He looked surprised at the request, slowly nodding. "I .. I can try. I'm not sure how much I can actually help. I'm still working on the defrosting formula. It's taken me a long time to get to the point that I could reanimate someone, your memory loss was a bit unexpected. It may take some time. But, if it's what you want, then I'll work on it." He didn't add that it'd take a back burner to his own tests for a cure for himself. 

"Thank you, Mr. Fries," he mumbled. "I know you don't have to help me. And perhaps if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't. I .. I can see why Oswald loves you so much." 

Standing up from his seat, Victor nodded. "Just .. just remember this conversation. Okay? I hope we can come to an understanding. It looks as though the three of us will be spending a lot of time together." 

Ed nodded as he watched Victor turn to leave the room. His heart hammered in his chest, the white haired man's words ringing through his brain. He'd tried to kill Oswald. Was that truly the case? He shook his head, feeling a heavy weight settle in his chest. There was so much more he needed to find out. So many questions that had to be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds himself unable to deal with how close Edward and Oswald are. He needs time to clear his head. Oswald comes to an important decision.

"What in the world did you say to Ed?" Oswald asked as Victor entered his study. 

"What?," he shrugged. His blue eyes met Oswald's as he sat down across from him. The intensity of the way Oswald stared at him made him feel as though he were being dissected. "Fine! I told him that if he ever hurt you or tried to kill you again, I would end him. That's what I said to him. Nothing more, nothing less. And I meant every single word of it." 

Leaning back in his chair, Oswald sighed. "Threatening him isn't going to help any of us. You do realize that right?" 

"It wasn't a threat. It was just a fair warning." Victor replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Clearly he's going to be a part of our lives. I just wanted there to be some ground rules. I don't want him hurting you Oswald." 

"But, he won't hurt me. Not again. I know it." 

"Well, I'm glad you can see the future now. Really. That makes things so much easier." He closed his eyes, unable to look at Oswald. His heart hurt, and he just wanted a break from it all. Just some time to think. To clear his head. Having Edward around had done nothing to help with his insecurities. 

"Victor, please don't be this way. You know I love you. You do right?" 

He nodded slowly, not verbally answering the question. 

"Then please, don't make this any more difficult for me than it already is." 

"Don't you see it's difficult for me as well, Ozzie? I can't watch you with him. I .. it's like a knife being driven into my heart. And I feel like we keep just going around and around with this whole thing. It's the same damn conversation every day." 

"We do have this same conversation every day. It's ... it's just jealousy Victor. You've .. you've got to find a way to move passed that. To see that I want to be with you, not Ed. But he is going to be in my life. That's just all there is to it." 

Nodding, Victor swallowed hard to try to force back the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt like he was going to cry and he sure as hell didn't want to do that right now. Squaring his shoulders he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Oswald's lips. 

"I love you little bird. With every part of me. I always will." His fingers softly brushed against his cheek, before turning on his heel and leaving the room. 

Oswald watched as Victor left, sinking back down in his chair. He truly had no idea what to do. What would fix the situation. He'd never expected to experience anything like this. 

Usually his keen mind could put together the pieces and get him out of a tough situation. But nothing in his repertoire prepared him for this. Loving two beautiful people. He groaned in frustration laying his head down on the desk. 

 

Victor moved through his lab, packing his bag. He'd already put on his cold suit, knowing that he'd need it for the trip back to his icy home. He needed a break. Seeing Oswald's face every day, and Ed in his bed every morning broke his heart. If Oswald wanted to be with Edward, then he could. He just wanted to make sure his love was happy, even if that meant he wasn't in his life. Icy tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked at the photograph of he and Oswald on the night the Iceberg Lounge had opened. They had looked so happy. Ivy had taken the photo, catching Oswald in an unguarded moment. His bright green eyes staring up at Victor with nothing but love in his gaze. And Victor was smiling so brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. How he longed for those days once again. His fingers traced over Oswald's image in the photograph before he stuck it in his bag.   
He was thankful that he had the keys to one of the cars because getting on the bus in this get up would draw attention straight away. And the last thing he wanted was to deal with the GCPD or anything. He just wanted to be left alone. Moving down the back staircase, his heart aching in his chest, he pushed into the garage. Victor was beyond thankful that he hadn't run into Oswald or Edward on his way down. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry out his plan if he'd seen Oswald, and seeing Edward would have just confirmed to him what he needed to do. Maybe he was meant to be alone for the rest of his life. Maybe it'd just be better this way. 

Throwing his bag into the passenger seat, Victor crawled behind the wheel, his bulky suit making things harder than they normally would have. He found himself letting the old thoughts slip in. What was the point of the suit? Maybe he should just say screw it and overheat. Then no one would have to worry about him being around. Shaking his head, he tried to push that incredibly loud inner voice away. No, he couldn't do that. He hadn't been able to do it right the first time, and he was afraid that if he tried again then the results would be even worse than this hell he was trapped in now. Starting the car he gripped the steering wheel tightly. He needed to clear his head before he did something he regretted. 

Putting the car into drive Victor headed out into the night. He could see the lights of the city as he made his way down the drive. It looked so beautiful from her, peaceful even. But he knew that the place was crawling with the criminal element. He laughed at that thought, almost forgetting for a moment that he was a part of that group now. It was so hard for him to imagine that his life had been normal once. Quiet even. He longed for that life again. Just a normal life, settled down with the person he loved. Clenching his jaw, he pressed harder on the gas peddle, turning away from the city. 

He drove in silence for hours, the road stretching before him. He wondered how long it would take Oswald to notice he was gone. If Edward was having a bad day he was sure it might not be until the next morning, if at all. He hated these thoughts more than anything. The doubt and insecurities crowding his senses. He hoped some time alone with those thoughts would help him work through it. Turning down the old familiar road, he watched as the trees closed in around him. Oswald and Ivy were the only other people who knew this place existed. It was where he had gone when Oswald had first driven the monsters out of Gotham. And it was where he had stayed until Oswald had recruited him for his army. It was his safe house. And he needed a safe place now more than ever. 

Crawling out of the car, he grabbed his bag unlocking the front door. Everything was just as he had left it. Punching in the code in the box on the wall, super cooled liquid helium began to flow through the air ducts. He'd specifically designed this place so that he could walk about freely, without his suit. It'd take a few minutes and he'd be able to get comfortable. He tossed his bag down on the floor, moving to shed his cumbersome suit. Clouds of the super cooled gas soon had ice forming on all the features of the small home. He changed into a pair of loose fitting pants, forgoing a shirt. Flopping down on the couch he pulled the photo of he and Oswald from the bag. Victor knew that this was the worst thing he could be doing, dwelling on Oswald. But he already missed him. He felt like a huge part of his own heart was missing. 

He wanted to scream and cry. To break things. But he also knew that was stupid. It wasn't going to solve anything. He should take this energy and push it into his work. Maybe he could find that final piece that he needed to cure himself. If he could do that then it would solve a lot of the problems between he and Oswald. He'd be able to hold him and love him, spend the night with his little bird in his arms. Give him everything that Ed could. Then there would be no competition there. At least that's what he hoped.   
Rubbing a hand roughly over his face, he padded barefoot towards his lab. 

 

After a long nap, Oswald was feeling better. He regretted the words that he'd said to Victor. Maybe he did need to make a choice. It'd be Victor, he loved him with his whole heart. But he didn't know how to say goodbye to Ed. Of course he'd make sure he had a safe place to live, and he'd set up a bank account for him to keep him comfortable, but it wasn't fair to Victor to keep this man in their house. He vowed to himself that he would start working on setting it all up first thing in the morning. Smiling to himself he limped down the stairs heading for Victor's room. He felt much happier and lighter now that he'd made a decision. 

Knocking on the freezer door, he waited, bouncing from foot to foot. He wanted to see his lover so badly. To tell him the decision he'd made. He knocked again. And then again. A feeling of dread settled itself in the pit of his stomach. 

"Victor!" he called out, pushing on the door. It swung open easily, the cold hitting Oswald in the face. "Victor are you in here?" 

Moving through the room, he saw no sign of him. His heart hammered in his chest. Surely he was around the manor somewhere. He couldn't have just disappeared. He wouldn't have left without saying anything. Right? Oswald was frantic, moving through the entire room. Clearly he wasn't there. He slammed out of the freezer, rushing towards the library. That was another of Victor's usual haunts. Maybe he was there. Oswald tried to convince himself of that. He had to be. 

His uneven steps fell heavy as he headed down the hall towards the library. His heart hammered in his chest, fear clutching his gut. He tried to convince himself that Victor wouldn't just leave him. Not without saying something. But he also couldn't blame him. He's all but pushed him away. 

"Victor, are you in here?" he called out, looking around the room. Clearly there was no one in the room. Sinking down into one of the chairs, he buried his face in his hands. Victor was gone. There was no way around that. He'd left him. Tears burned his eyes as the true weight of what was going on hit him. He'd hurt the one person in the world who he'd vowed never to hurt. The one person he loved above all others. And here he was, screwing that up just like he did everything else. He sobbed into his hands feeling his breath catch. His heart was breaking into a million pieces and he wanted nothing more than to find the man he loved. But, maybe he did need some time alone. Maybe they both did. 

 

Oswald wasn't sure how long he'd sat there. He knew the tears had stopped, and his eyes were sore and dry. The fear still made it's home in his gut. The fear that he'd messed up the most wonderful thing he'd ever hoped to have. Looking up as he heard a noise, his face fell when he saw that it was Ed and not Victor. Part of him had hoped his lover had just gone for a walk or something. That he wasn't really gone. 

"Oswald," Edward whispered, "are .. are you alright? Have .. have you been crying?" He knelt down beside the smaller man, his hands on his knees. "What's wrong?" 

Tilting his chin up, his bloodshot green eyes met Ed's deep brown. "Victor .... I can't find Victor. He .. he left," he swallowed. "I don't know where he has gone. He's .. he's never just left like that before." 

"It's my fault isn't it? He ... he saw me curled up in bed with you. I ... I'm sorry Oswald. I .. I can leave." 

"NO!" Oswald shouted, his heart leaping into his throat. "No, please," he added more quietly. "We .. we have to find Victor. I .. I have to explain things to him. Make him see that I love him. That I want a life with him. I .. Ed, we ... you and I, we ... we'll never be together will we?" 

"You and I?" he chewed his lip. "I .. I love you Oswald. But, not in the same way Victor does. He's completely devoted to you. He loves you as you should be loved. I can't ever give you that. I'll help you get him back, however I can." 

Taking a shaky breath, Oswald nodded. "Okay. That's .. that's what I wanted to know. Maybe at one time you and I could have loved each other, but you're right. Victor is the love of my life, and I need him. I .. I might know where he is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald set off to find Victor. Victor has himself holed up on in his icy home, experimenting on himself. Things do not go as Victor has planned.

Oswald's fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. A heavy rain was falling along the dark rural road and his eyes strained to make out the lines on the pavement. The brown haired man sat next to him, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his trousers. He looked nervous and frightened. 

"Oswald, are ... are you certain bringing me along was such a good idea? I ... Victor and I don't exactly see eye to eye, and .. and he's so jealous of me. I .. I guess he's afraid you're still in love with me," Ed said softly, his eyes flicking over to the raven haired man. 

"He needs to see that you and I are never going to be anything. I want him to know exactly what he means to me. I .. I can't lose him, Ed," he said softly. "I ... I've lost too much in my life." 

The words stung Ed a bit, knowing he was part of what Oswald had lost. But he just couldn't love him in the way he deserved. Victor could though. He already did. 

"You're right Oswald. You .. you have lost too much already. I'll do whatever I need to to make sure you don't lose him." 

Victor's eyes strained as he looked at the computer screen, loud heavy metal music blaring from the speakers of his stereo. His heart hammered in his chest as the number all lined up on the screen. Looking to the serum in the vial, a smile spread across his features. The first genuine smile in a couple of days. If he was reading everything right, and he was fairly certain he was, the serum he'd just come up with would give him relief from his icy prison. He found himself desperately wishing Oswald were there to share the news with. His heart sinking at the thought. Suddenly he felt more alone than he had in his entire life. 

With a resigned sigh, he reached for the syringe, drawing the liquid into it. He had nothing to experiment on but himself, and at this point he didn't really care if it killed him or not. He'd lost everyone in his life that he gave a damn about. And part of him wondered what the point of the cure even was any more. 

Picking one of the prominent glowing veins on his arm, he pressed the needle into it. Staring down at his arm he slowly depressed the plunger. Victor blinked rapidly as a warmth spread through him. It felt so unusual. It was like drinking a giant mug of hot coffe, the warmth spreading from the one small part of his arm, slowly spreading through the rest of his body. But, it didn't stop there, the warmth grew and grew, becoming almost unbearable. Clutching at his head as the heat seered through him, Victor blacked out, tumbling from his stool. 

Oswald slid the car into park, the headlights illuminating the small structure. It seemed like so long ago now that he and Ivy had shown up here, breaking into Victor's home. Now his heart ached so terribly bad as he clutched the steering wheel once again. 

"Oswald," Ed said gently. "We ... we can't sit here all night. Maybe ... maybe you should go in first? And .. and if you need me, come get me?" He nervously chewed at his bottom lip, his eyes darting about as though he thought he was going to be attacked at any moment. 

Nodding his head, Oswald sighed. "Lock the doors, Ed. I'll .. I'll be back out soon. Hopefully with Victor." 

Slowly he pulled himself out of the car, hobbling towards Victor's front door. He'd never felt so unsure or alone in his life. But he knew this was something he had to do. The blinds were all drawn of course, frost visible on the windows, and he could hear that god awful racket that Victor called music. 

As much as he disliked the man's taste in music, it made him smile. It was just so Victor. Raising a fist, he knocked loudly on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again. With a deep sigh, he tried the knob, finding it unlocked. Surely Victor just didn't hear him over the music blaring. Pushing inside he called out his lover's name as loudly as possible. Still there was no response. 

"Victor! Please answer me! I'm coming in! We need to talk!" He yelled loudly, hoping not to sneak up on Victor. 

Moving through the home, he ducked his head into each room. Other than the music playing, there was silence. It was eerie. Something was wrong, Oswald could feel it in his bones. 

Moving to the last room in the back of the home, the music got louder. Surely this was Victor's lab. Carefully he pushed open the door, for the first time realizing how cold it was in there, he shivered. 

"Victor?" he stepped inside, gasping as he saw the tall man on the floor. Immediately he fell to his knees, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg. Oswald pressed his fingers to his neck, finding his pulse beating rapidly there. But what shocked him the most was the warm feeling of his skin. 

"Victor please open your eyes. Please," he pleaded. "It's me. It's Oswald. Can you hear me?" 

Oswald hastily reached over Victor, slamming his hand against the stereo to try to get the music to stop. After about the third frantic slap at it, a blessed silence seemed to fall over the place. But now Oswald was made painfully aware of the ragged breathing coming from his beloved. 

Cupping his face between his palms, he was taken aback once more by just how warm he felt. "Victor? What did you do? What happened? Please, open your eyes." 

His hand slid from his face, over his bare chest. Flattening his palm against his pale skin, he could feel his heart hammering. "Victor, please," he pleaded, his voice sounding foreign to his ears. "Please don't die. I ... I don't know what is happening, but .. but I can't lose you. Don't you understand that? I can't lose you too," his voice broke, tears stinging his eyes. 

Slowly Victor's eyes fluttered open. He looked disoriented, but a soft smile found his lips as he looked up into Oswald's green eyes. "Oz ... what are you doing here?" 

Relief washed over Oswald as he leaned down, pressing his forehead to Victor's. "I .. I had to talk to you. But, that's ... what happened here?" he asked softly, not pulling away. He had been so afraid he'd never hear that rumbling voice again. 

"I ... I thought I had figured out the cure. I .. I thought I'd be able to give you ... the life you deserve," he sighed, his eyes closing. "But I failed again. I'm sorry little bird." 

"Hush, you haven't failed. Cure or not, you're my Victor. I .. I wouldn't change a thing about you." 

"But I can't give you what Nygma can. I .. I can't hold you at night. Share a bed with you, " he swallowed hard. "I'm always so afraid my skin is going to burn you. That's .. that's not fair." 

Oswald gently brushed his fingers through Victor's snowy white locks, moving so that his head was cradled in his lap. "I don't care about that. I ... I don't. I just need you. Just as you are Victor Fries. I know you want to feel like a normal man, and I have faith in you that you'll figure out a cure one of these days. But .. please stop experimenting on yourself like this. Please," tears welled up in his eyes again. "I .. I can't lose you. Come home, Victor. I'll get you mice, or whatever else to experiment on. Just .. just not like this," he said softly. "I love you, Victor. And I refuse to live without you." 

Ed's nerves were getting the best of him. The longer he sat out in the dark car, the more his mind played tricks on him. He felt like he was being watched. Like someone was lurking in the woods waiting for him. Oswald had been inside forever, and he was scared. 

Scrambling from the car, forgetting that he was almost as terrified by the man inside as he was by whatever might be in the woods, he rushed into the house. 

"I don't mean to intrude, but ... well, there are weird noises outside of the car .. and .. and it's terribly dark," he called out. 

Victor heard the voice as he lay there in Oswald's lap, his body too weak to move at the moment. 

"You .. you brought him with you?" he croaked out, his glowing blue eyes landing on Oswald. 

"I wanted you to hear it from both of us. That there will never be anything there. It's over between Ed and I. Whatever it was," he sighed. 

"We're back here, Ed!" Oswald called out, his fingers still stroking Victor's hair. 

"Please don't be mad Victor. He's broken. And so damaged. And that's my fault. I owe it to him to take care of him. But, I don't love him. Not any more. I .. I was infatuated with him. He was the first person to show me any positive attention. I .. I felt loved for the first time by someone other than my mother," Oswald whispered, pressing his lips to Victor's forehead. The coolness was returning to his skin. He wasn't quite cold yet, but he was getting there. The smaller man shivered though, the coldness of the place seeping into his bones. 

Victor closed his eyes again, resting back against Oswald. He was still so weak and in truth he didn't know quite what to say. 

Ed rounded into the room, skidding to a halt at the sight before him. "Oh ... I .. I didn't mean to interrupt. Is .. is everything alright? Can .. can I do anything?" 

Without opening his eyes, Victor spoke up. "My suit. Go find my cryo suit. It's in the first closet in the hall." 

Turning on his heel, Ed scrambled to retrieve the article Victor had requested. 

"If .. if you can get me into my suit, my temperature will drop, Oz. I'll be safe in it to go home," he whispered. "I .. I want to go home. " 

"And I want you home. I .. I need you home." he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Victor's lips. "I need you. I'll keep telling you that until you believe it." 

"I believe it, little bird. Because, I know I need you too. I love you Oswald. I .. I don't want to be apart from you any longer," his voice was still strained, but he wanted to get the words out. "I'm sorry I ran off. I .. I was stupid." 

"Shh, you weren't stupid. This .. this is all so new for all of us," he replied. 

Oswald looked up in relief as Ed returned to the room, the bulky gear in his arms. 

"I .. I think I got everything. I .. I don't know how you wear this. It's so heavy," Ed stuttered, before clamping his mouth shut, trying to keep from babbling on. 

Oswald had watched Victor dress and undress from his cryo suit enough times to have the process memorized. 

"Ed, you're going to have to help me dress him. Follow what I say carefully, okay?" 

Edward nodded, chewing his lip. Oswald carefully called out which piece to put on, helping Ed with the process. Once Victor was fully dressed in the grey apparatus, Oswald moved to press the right buttons so that the super cooled helium would begin flowing through the garment. 

"There now, that should help," he whispered, fingers stroking over Victor's cheek. He always found himself mesmerized by the glowing blue veins there. In truth there was nothing about the man that didn't mesmerize him. 

"Thank you Oswald," Victor's eyes moved from the smaller man over to Ed. "And thank you Ed. I .. I appreciate it." 

Ed looked away, a blush coloring his cheeks. He wrung his hands, before mumbling out "You're welcome." 

After a few moments, Victor began to struggle to his feet. "I .. I want to get out of here. I want to go home. " 

Rushing to his side, Ed looped his arm over his shoulders, shivering as he felt the cold coming off of the older man. But he didn't say a word, and neither did Victor. He just leaned against the lanky man, trying to not put too much weight on him. 

"Grab my notebook, would you Oz?" he asked softly. "The one on the work bench. I .. I need it to continue my research at home." 

Oswald grabbed the notebook he requested, sticking it inside his jacket. He also grabbed Victor's knapsack that was leaning against the wall. Walking out behind the two men, an odd thought struck him. This was not at all how he'd pictured any of this going, but he knew in his heart that this was his life now. And that was okay with him.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end .. Here we wrap up the story of Oswald and Victor. Thanks for sticking along for this ride. I hope you've all enjoyed it.

"Oswald, stop fretting. You're going to wrinkle your shirt," Ed chastised, shaking his head. "You look fine. Better than fine. You look amazing." He smiled at Oswald, smoothing his tie into place. 

"You will see two of me when you attend a wedding. I'm not a bride or a groom. What am I?" Brown eyes lit up as he smiled down at the smaller man. 

"A riddle? Seriously Ed? Right now? I'm trying my best not to vomit on these incredibly expensive shoes, and you want to ask me a riddle?" Oswald shook his head, but there was no malice in his tone. 

"Give up?" the brown haired man beamed, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Of course I do. I hate riddles." 

"Rings! The answer is rings. Which I have right here," he patted his breast pocket. 

Oswald shook his head, trying his best to not roll his eyes and failing miserably. 

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. "Mr. Cobblepot sir, they are ready to start."

Oswald took a shaky breath, suddenly wishing he had a glass of wine. He had no idea why he was so incredibly nervous. Part of him still believed this was all some elaborate hoax. That he'd get to the front of the room, and it'd all be a joke. That everyone in attendance would be laughing at him. It was his own insecurities plaguing him once more. His beloved would never do that to him. 

"Come on Oswald. You don't want Mr. Freeze thinking YOU got cold feet," Ed chuckled, opening the door. 

"God, you are in a mood today, Nygma," he shook his head at him, stepping from the room. 

 

Oswald stood at the entrance, once more fidgeting with his tie. He looked up as Victor walked to stand next to him. His white hair was combed neatly into place, his glowing blue eyes full of love. Reaching out, he slipped his now warmer hand into Oswald's. 

"You look amazing, little bird. So dapper," he grinned. 

"Not nearly as amazing as you. Look at you," Oswald whispered, awe clear in his voice. 

"I know, this suit is a change from the jeans and band shirts huh?" he chuckled, bringing his lover's hand up to press a kiss across his knuckles. 

"It is. But I am quite fond of you in those jeans." He looked up at him, his green eyes sparkling. All the nerves he'd felt melted away as he looked into Victor's eyes. "I still haven't gotten used to how warm you are now. It's amazing. I always knew you could do it, darling." 

"I did it for us, little bird. So we could have all of this. And I could make you my husband," he smiled, leaning down to steal a kiss. "Now, let's go see a man about getting hitched." His smile grew, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Oswald laughed softly, shaking his head as they walked towards their two friends. And towards their life together.


End file.
